He's My Hero I'm His Heroine
by BrookeRocker
Summary: I feel like a hero and you are my heroine


_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time_  
have you ever had the feeling where you know youre in way to deep into something you know the feeling of not being able to think of anything else but that person and how they make you feel and because youre so lost in thought you tend to run into things...yea thats me but there is just something about this certain someone i cant decide if its his cute dimples when he smiles, his ocean blue eyes that i could drown in, his sweet caring personality, or the combination...eh its the combination but he has a hold on me that makes me smile  
_Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_  
you see this love i feel it caught me off guard and at the beginning it sent me screaming i didn't know how to handle it i have never been loved like this before hell usually im just the one the guys want to have a one night stand when im drunk then leave but they learn quickly im not like that i usually take their drinks and then when its time to "leave" i simply say im not that kind of girl and walk off but this relationship this one started out much different than the rest this one started with a simple we ran into each other he spilled his coke on my shirt (which happened to be my favourite) and he apologized for five minutes straight and offered to buy me dinner to make up for it i said yes as long as he promised not to spill his drink on me which he made and i am happy to say he kept it  
_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_  
ever since that day we have been inseparable at work we became an item and we both became champions and we have been for a long time off screen well he took me home to meet his dad and his four brothers and they instantly adopted me in (especially the brothers) i found out we share a love of football separate teams but still football so when he found out his team and my team were playing each other pre season he bought us front and center fifty yard line tickets and at halftime he surprised me by performing my favourite song and then on the big screen it said i love you meg please move in with me i teared up and said yes  
_I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie_  
so a month later all my things were in his house in tampa florida and things were going amazing but then one night one of my old demons came back to haunt me while john was home we were sitting on the couch cuddling watching the marine and then we heard a knock at the door he said i got it i said thanks baby so he opens the door then i hear that familiar voice say donde estaras cariño mio and i jumped up and went to the foyer and saw my abusive ex boyfriend russ standing there holding a knife to my man i said russ what are you doing he said ah mi amore there you are i said russ let him go ok im here my man said no baby girl i said no babe this is between me and him he said no baby girl i said babe trust me ok russ switch him out for me i am who you really want he said no funny business i said none whatsoever russ so he shoved him away and pulled me flush against him and smelled me and said vanilla just like i loved you i felt my face morph into a repulsed look and he held the knife to my throat and said remember how we started mi amore i nodded he turned me around and said tell him im sure he would love to hear how dirty of a slut you really are i saw my man tense up then he charged at him and i felt the knife go in my arm and he left it there and he beat him to a pulp then he came over to me and said babygirl im sorry i smiled and said dont be you saved me  
_You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_  
my man just called the cops and russ is in jail and will be there for a very long time and i healed over from the injury just fine and again his love caught me off guard and he showed me exactly how much he does care for me  
_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_  
a month later all i had was a tiny little line forever reminding me of that night it was a bittersweet night it was bitter for obvious reason but sweet because when i saw my man stand up for me like that it made me realize how much i love him and i know he is the one its funny because its the same pre season game in the exact same seats with the same scenario im sitting here watching him perform my favourite song and he pointed to the big screen and it said baby girl i love you will you marry me and then i looked in front of me there he was down on one knee holding a gorgeous ring in his hand and he gave me that smile that melts my heart because it shows his cute dimples and his ocean blue eyes are boring into mine and i feel tears run over and i say yes and he smiles even bigger and puts the ring on me then stands up and picks me up in the biggest hug and says i love you meg your my heroine i smile and say i love you to john cena and you are most definitely my hero


End file.
